Security systems are widely used to protect property and provide personal safety. Security systems generally include a control unit that controls the overall operation of the system, one or more keypads providing user access to the system, and various detectors and sensors.
Security systems may generate an alarm in response to any number of events, such as unauthorized entry, fire, medical emergency or manual alarm activation. The security system may be associated with a service that remotely monitors the status of the security system. Thus, if the security system generates an alarm, a notification signal may be transmitted via a wired and/or wireless communications link to a monitoring system. Upon receiving the notification, security service personnel for the monitoring system may attempt to contact the property owner or other party at the facility to verify the alarm. If it is appropriate to do so, a security service representative may, upon confirmation of the alarm, contact an emergency response agency such as the police department, the fire department, an emergency medical team, or other appropriate entity.
As security systems take on larger roles in the lives of the persons owning them, the security system and its components have an opportunity to take on new roles. For example, the security system may also provide some building automation functions. As disclosed herein, one possible new role is providing additional information about traffic conditions for the users of the security system.